


She's Gotta Have It

by muse_of_mbaku



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_of_mbaku/pseuds/muse_of_mbaku
Summary: Erik has been ignoring you all week and you've had it.





	She's Gotta Have It

Erik was getting on your last goddamn nerve. For the last week each time you texted or called he was “busy”. He’d reply with one-word answers or rush to get off the phone. The first couple of days you let him slide, but now this was out of hand.

He was being cruel in his silence. What had started off as his need for space and a bit of distance had turned into a stalemate that you didn’t know if there was a way out of. Usually, a string of emojis and maybe a gift of your favorite snacks was enough to get you to crack a smile and the veil of tension would lift. That wouldn’t be the case in this instance.

This was beyond gifts. Beyond a sheepish appearance at your apartment. Beyond a late-night talk in a parked car next to the ocean. Beyond the mind-blowing dick that had trapped you from the very beginning. His ass had better grovel. Whenever he decided to show up that is.

Covering your feet in a pair of thick socks, you curled your legs beneath you on the sofa. It was Saturday night and there you were plopped down in front of your laptop binge watching Netflix. Angry and doing all you could not to cry, you pulled the hood of the sweatshirt around your head and pulled it tight. You looked ridiculous, but it was Erik’s hoodie and it smelled exactly like him. He may be an asshole, but he was your asshole and his smell was a comfort.

Two episodes into She’s Gotta Have It your phone lit the darkness beside you. You didn’t have to read the name on the screen. The string of emojis next to the letters told you it was Erik. You cleared the notification without unlocking your phone. And then again, your phone lit up. Three times in a row to be exact. You side eyed it and turned it over. Fuck him. Who the hell did he think he was damn near ignoring you for a week and then expecting you to jump because he decided he had some crumbs of attention to spare? Let him see what it feels like.

Just as Nola Darling was trying to juggle the men in her life and you’d started to contemplate doing the same, your phone vibrated and started to slide across the sofa. A call this time. When you flipped it over, Erik’s face took up the whole screen. You bit your bottom lip. He was sooooo fine and so very hard to get a handle on. For the last year you’d been as understanding as you could. You learned what he could give and what was still off limits to you. He simply asked you to take him as he was and you were more than willing.  
Until now, there had been no doubt in your mind that he lusted after you. You knew he liked you. You knew that the two you had more fun than a little bit. What you didn’t know was whether he loved you. You’d loved him for months now but had been terrified to tell him. He’d probably run. That would have been worse than his silence. When tears pricked the corners of your eyes, you headed to the kitchen to refill the glass of wine you’d drained. The bottle was already half gone why not finish it? Clad only in Erik’s sweatshirt, socks, and a pair of panties you must have looked crazy, but who was there to see it?

“I can’t leave you alone can I?” There was humor in his voice. “Drinkin’ wine in ya drawls, Y/N?”

When you turned around, there he was. His hip propped against the door frame with his arms across his chest. He had on another sweatshirt. One that clung to his arms and made you want to drool. And the asshole had the nerve to be wearing a pair gray sweats. He sure as hell better not think this was some sort of dick drop-off.

“Give me my key back.” The wine had you feeling warm, had loosened your tongue. “Showing up at my house like you haven’t been blowing me off all week. Fuck outta here, Erik!”

“Nah, babygirl. That’s mine. You too.” He pushed his body from the door and started towards you. He pulled the glass from your hand and finished its contents in one gulp.

When you reached for the bottle he swiped it out of your hand and moved it out of reach. Before you could protest he grabbed you by the waist and deposited you onto the counter. He made a v of your legs with his body and stepped between them. His biceps locked around your middle and like instinct your arms went around his neck. You hated him.

The softness of his lips on your neck dropped your stomach. And when those lips parted and suckled the same spot you moaned. And when his tongue slow dragged in the exact same spot, you knew you were in trouble. “Erik, no.”

“You mad at me, sweetie? Ain’t gonna let me tell you where I’ve been?” The scrape of his teeth across your skin made you shiver. “I’ve been trying to figure out what I’m gonna do about you.”

That was like a bucket of cold water and you pulled away. He was leaving you. You were sure of it.

“Sweetheart, pay attention,” he said as he lifted your face towards his. “I’m not good at this. I told you that from the jump. All I know is burning shit to the ground…”

“If you’re leaving Erik just say it. Let’s get this over with so I can get drunk.

He laughed. Laughed so hard his eyes closed and he had to catch his breath. After he gathered himself, he took his time untying the strings of the hood and pushing it from your head. There was a softness in his eyes you weren’t sure you’d ever seen. He sunk his fingers into the thick softness of your hair and pulled you towards him.

“I ain’t going nowhere, Y/N. You assuming the worst about me?” His lips pressed yours briefly. “I know what I want now. Spent all this time trying to figure it out without ghosting on you completely.”

The second kiss was longer. “This domestic stuff we’re doing? Movies and date nights and shit? This is all new to me. Kinda routine, but I like it.”

The third kiss lingered. “I don’t want to burn it all now. I want to keep building this with you. See where it goes. You’re the first person to let me be myself.”

“Erik...”

“Let me finish. I know you haven’t said it and maybe you aren’t ready, but I need you to know I love you. Like seriously love you, girl.”

The way he was looking at you couldn’t possibly be real, could it? Maybe it was the wine.

“It’s cool if you don’t feel the same. I’ll wait.” His voice was unsure. Erik never lacked confidence. He moved to back away, but you held him fast.

“Stay. I should fuck you up for making me worry like that, but understand I love you too.”

“You’re so romantic,” he teased as he lifted you from the counter with one arm and carried you back towards the sofa, his free hand pushing the sweats from his hips. “What you watching?”

“She’s gotta have it.” 

His smile was wicked. “Gotta have what?”

“Some of what you’ve been denying me all week. Assume the position,” you teased, pushing him down and swinging your legs across his waist.


End file.
